Field of the Invention
The present application relates to sutures and soft anchors, and methods for attaching a tissue to a bone. The present application also relates to sutures for connecting a human or animal tissue to a bone, and soft anchors cooperating with the sutures.
Description of the Related Art
Tears of a soft tissue, for example ligaments or muscles, may be repaired by fixing them to a bone. For example, a torn labrum may be attached again to a glenoid. Various techniques are known, for example the usage of rigid, non-flexible anchors for a suture or flexible anchors for a suture. The ligaments or muscles are fixed using the suture and the anchor provided in the bone. For example, two suture tails are provided around the tissue and a knot is provided to tie the two suture tails together.